Lost Bet
by itss-meggle3
Summary: Mello lost a bet and has to go to a club in a dress, cliche much? MelloxMatt, For Mello's birthday. T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_Italics- thoughts_

Single words in _italics_- emphasis (duh)

In 'apostrophes' – sound effect

Setting: Mello's Apartment

Time: 8:00 pm

**Briiiiiiiiiiiinnngggg!!!**

_Ugghhhhhh…I hate this damn alarm clock!_

The alarm abruptly ended along with three gunshots. (God knows why he has his gun with him in bed…) Mello groggily got out of bed, and went to his mini-fridge for a Red Bull. Once he was somewhat conscious he dragged himself over to his closet and looked disdainfully at the short, low necked, black dress in front of him.

Let me explain;

A couple of hours ago, Mello was with some of his co-workers, and some of the stupider members of his group were having a drinking contest. Mello and one of his buddies placed a bet on who would win (cliché much?) and as you could probably guess, Mello lost. Poor guy now has to go out to a public place of his choosing in a dress, heels, and makeup.

But back to the story.

Mello was glaring daggers at the dress, one could almost feel sorry for it… After a few minutes, seeing that the dress didn't miraculously burst into flames, he shut his eyes, mumbled a few words which shouldn't be heard by young ears, and changed into it. He made sure not to look in the mirror for a good ten minutes for his lunch's sake. Once he felt that he could maybe possibly bear the sight of him in a dress, a rather small one at that, he stepped into the bathroom to add a bit of makeup. Oh, and by the way he chose a club to go to, said something about if he had to look like a girl he could at least show it off.

He applied a bit of mascara and some black eye shadow, and he avoided the lip gloss like his life depended on it. (Why he has makeup is beyond me…) Being the rule breaker Mello is, he didn't put heels on, although it was probably a lot safer and no embarrassing injuries would occur.

He said a few departing curse words and walked out the door, if you didn't know better, he would make a very attractive girl… don't tell him I said that!

Matt's Apartment

Same time.

'Level up!!'

"FUCK YESS! LEVEL UP BITCH!"

"No. No! NO! GODAMMIT!"

'Game Over…'

"FUUUUUCK!!!"

'Knock Knock'

Matt put his goggles on as he yawned and answered the door.

_Oh god. Not her a_g_ain!_

"Hiiii Matto-kun! Are you ready?"

"For what?"

"Don't tell me you _forgot_! I'm taking you to that club tonight."

"Oh, y'know, I have something planned, and as much ad I'd _love _to come with you, I can't!" Matt lied.

Misa barged in anyways creating a loud groan from the annoyed redhead she pushed out of the way.

_Don't ya just love her?!_

"Get dressed, im not putting up with you going out in just those X-Box pajama pants!"

Matt groaned yet again and threw on some pants and a loose fitting striped shirt.

Misa dragged him out of the room before realizing he had no shoes on. Not the smartest girl ever, huh?

Mello's POV

Club with no creative or witty name.

9:30pm

I practically strutted into the club, earning catcalls from most men. Mental note: look for a hot guy to take home. Then watch (and probably laugh) in amusement when they figure out im not a chick. That'll be fun! I sat seductively at a barstool and ordered rum and coke, but figured that wasn't very girly and ordered their special, a hot pink martini called a Pink Hawaii (they actually have those!) As I took my first sip, some nerdy looking redhead sat next to me and ordered rum and coke, good taste the boy has! He wasn't too bad on the eyes either, exclude the goggles and he'd be a keeper! He had auburn-ish hair that was messy, but in the good, kinda sexy way, he was wearing a long sleeved black and white striped shirt and some dark blue jeans with _awesome_ boots. Like really awesome! And then there were the goggles, not too bad on _him _but they were extremely dorky. All in all he was-

"Can I help you?" asked the redhead.

"No… oh, umm, nice boots by the way."

"What these? Meh, had 'em for years…Hey, umm, you wanna like, dance or something?"

"I thought you'd never ask" Mello said, already heading for the dance floor.

Matt's POV

I walked into the club, not really minding the people around me when I saw this _totally_ hot chick, just like sitting there…_alone_. As in, single. Wow. I tried to look casual and sat down next to her. I ordered a drink and just kinda sat there thinking of something to say to h- _Oh my gawd! _ She is sooooo checking me out. Don't blush! Don't blush! Don't blush! …I blushed…

"Can I help you?" NOT what you say to a chick!

"No… oh, umm, nice boots by the way." She likes my boots!!

"What these? Meh, had 'em for years…" I thought they were, like, really ugly… crap. I should ask her to dance. Breathe in. breathe out.

"Hey, umm, you wanna like, dance or something?" whew!

"I thought you'd never ask" Matt, Score:1


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. **_I really didnt think anyone would read this! The only reason i posted it was because my friend told me it was Mello's birthday and suggested we have chocolate in, like, a sort of celebration. I flipped out and started frantically searching for my flash drive to upload something. I had this on my internet-less laptop, and therefore, my story! Heehee, I have a weird habit of telling my life story on authors notes! So for a heads up, just skip my little notes! Now we shall commence with the cross-dressing mello! _

* * *

Matt's POV

We headed out on to the dance floor, Mello practically strutting her way there...Damn, she sure can move those hips, Id like to- _Shit!_ Save it for later!! She abruptly stopped and pulled me in close to her, instantly grinding to the beat. I should've worn looser pants...

I started to dance, only to be distracted by how absurdly short her dress was! Like, _holy fucking jesus christ!!! _(Yes, i actually say that! :3) How did that even stay over her hips?! But, not that i'm complaining or anything. She looked absolutely beautiful, her blonde hair looked so soft, i just wanted to run my hand through it! And again, _that dress!!!_

Mello seemed to notice my obvious liking for her, lets just say that... well... my pants were happy to see her...

_That fucking tease!!! _She was practically torturing me! And she knew she was too! She was even closer and was grinding that much harder, knowing what it did to me!! And then she just up and walked away. Just like that! What the hell?!?!

She veered towards the restrooms, motioning for me to follow. No. Not here. My place.

"Hey wait." I said, grabbing her shoulder. "My place, its better."

She pushed me up against the wall, her tongue suddenly invading my mouth, moving down to my throat and then up to my ear, leaving a trail of saliva and bite marks the whole way. She moved her mouth to my ear.

"I like that idea." she whispered. i grabbed hold of her hand and led her through the crowd, and out of the building.

I grabbed a taxi and let her inside and sat down next to her, she moved closer, brushing her leg against mine before attacking my lips once again. This time she was slower, brushing her lips against mine once or twice before nipping on my lips, gaining entrance. Our tongues tangled and moved until i couldnt breathe, only stoppping when absolutely necessary. She slipped her hand up my shirt, placing it on my ribs and slowly moving it to my lower stomach.

"We're here, now _out!!_" Nice timing, dickwad!

She followed me up to my apartment, doing random sexual acts the whole way there.

We burst through the door, mouths attached like there was no tomorrow, heading for the bed... or couch... or possibly even table, whatever works...

We made it to the couch first, she was on top of me, and in the midst of things... my shirt had dissapeared, this chick has mad skills!

i tangled my hands in her hair and she grabbed the waist of my jeans and tugged.

* * *

**A.A.N.** (another authors note) _Heehee, cliffy much? should i do a lemon or not? Be warned that ive never written a lemon before... heehee!_

_On another note, im not creative... like, im really not... so, hey, if youre not a writer or are just to lazy, gimme ideas! :3 I shall love yew forever and dedicate the story to yew? ^~^_

_soo... yeah! Oh, and is anyone going to Ikkicon, cuz I AM!!! message me if u r!!!_

_l8r!!_

_-Hannah _


	3. Chapter 3

_Where the hell AM I? Oh fuck… my room… its trashed… I mean it was always trashed before but this is REALLY bad!!_

The couch was flipped, cushions were everywhere, the TV was lying on the floor, laptops were smashed, (although that was bound to happen sooner or later from them lying on the floor so much…) and everything was sticky… no need to explain there…

_Oh. My. GOD! MY PSP!! NOOO!!_

Matt rushed over to find said psp on the ground, stepped on and therefore broken…

_Oh no! Even worse!! My chick left!! FUCK!! …wait…what was her name again?? …oh, Mello… how could I forget?! Shit… my ass hurts… OH MY GAWD!! Either that was one kinky ass chick… or… FUCK!! No. NO. NOOOO!! Godammit!! Fucking lying cunt-face ass-licking whore-vagina!!! (A.N. tis an insult me and my best friend use… .) SHE IS SUCH A- a… not a she… FUUUCCCKKKKKK!!! _

Matt stomped around his apartment, blowing off steam. Pacing around and smashing things was definitely not helping the situation at hand...

_Im not gay. Im NOT gay. I liked it. I'd do it again. FUUUUUUCK!! But maybe she- ... he was just... like, hot or something, i did think it was a chick. Thats it! I thought the CHICK was hot and thats why id do it again...and again.. and- _ENOUGH.

He walked over to a table to get his cellphone to maybe, call a friend or something. Just to bitch of course. When he opened his phone he found a total suprise. There was a text from ''Mello ;)'' He checked it only to fly into another fit of curses. All the text said was '' LOLOL!! XD'' Wow. He got laughed at. Not the best thing to do to a pissed teenage guy. Not at all... Once he finally calmed down a bit his phone vibrated again. He stomped over and found another text from ''Mello ;)'' He stared at the phone in shock.

* * *

**A.N. Daaaamn, shortest chapter youve ever read. yup:) This was saved on my computer forEVER and i just wanted everyone to know that im still working on this story. And now im speeding up with it, i went from snail speed to crippled turtle speed :D **

**Well... yup...**

**-Hannah ^-^**


End file.
